Disclosed and recited herein are communication devices, communication systems incorporating such communication devices, and corresponding methods and programs, by which data transmission and retransmission may be facilitated.
Transmission of data between a transmitter and a receiver, for example wireline transmission, e.g., xDSL transmission, or wireless transmission, may be governed by a number of communication parameters that may, e.g., determine an amount of protection against various types of noise encountered. However, impulse noise may still degrade at least portions of the transmitted data.
Examples of such impulse noise may include single high impulse noise events (hereafter “SHINE”) and repetitive electrical impulse noise (hereafter “REIN”). SHINE may occur as random, unpredictable noise events; while REIN may occur as noise from electrical means, and therefore may repeat at a constant period related to a local AC power frequency.